Astral Journeys
by Lychii
Summary: Syaoran's had been gone for almost 2 years, but Sakura couldn't be happier. She still makes contact wiht Syaoran...just more privately, where? you ask In her mind, where NO one can disturb them under dreamtime..


A/N: I had received this idea during a dream and how perfect it would be for a CCS fic

A/N: I had received this idea during a dream and how perfect it would be for a CCS fic (Not to mention the title.)…Basically, I woke up at, 2am sneaked onto the computer and typed away. 

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own either CCS or CC. (I am also totally annoyed at the point Nelvana practically butchered CCS into some sort American 'cartoon' which in my standards, they had turned into crap.)…Just had to let that out.

Sakura flopped on her bed dreamily as she pulled out a picture of Syaoran. It had almost been two years since he left to return to Hong Kong. Tomoyo was puzzled at first because Sakura had been moping about him throughout the entire first year of his absence. She had assumed Sakura had gotten used to life without Syaoran again, but she knew Sakura would never forget about him. This year she always seemed cheerful, even when Syaoran was mentioned, she'd smirk at the sound of his name as if she had a special secret. Tomoyo had become very curious with Sakura's actions lately and questioned her.

"Oi! Sakura!"

"Nani?"

"You seem to have gotten over Li-kun."

"Iie, not really."

"Demo, you seem so happy, and you don't cry at hearing his name anymore."

"I'm thirteen, I've matured and I still love him."

"Does he still love you."

"Hai."

"How do you know?"  
"That's because, "she stopped mid-sentence realizing her mistake, "It's like a feeling I suppose."

The answer had appeared to satisfy Tomoyo, so they walked along the rest of the way talking about old times during her first captures, school and what other girlish fantasies about love.

Sakura berated herself that afternoon for almost letting out her most cherished secret. In the world of space and dreamtime, nothing could interfere what was inside her mind. No people, no video cameras, nothing, except what ever was able to wake her up. During that entire year Sakura had stopped moping over Syaoran was when it had all begun. She had dreamed about Syaoran focusing so intently on him, for that one day to come just as he had promised. Of course they had kept in touch by e-mail because it was more private and less expensive than the phone or regular mail, but that wasn't enough contact to stifle their distanced hearts' cries to be with each other. 

No, Syaoran and Sakura found other ways to communicate. Telepathy wasn't strong enough to communicate overseas, so they had their new communication 'mind-linking'. Contact occurred when the communicators were in dreamtime focusing on the one they're were contacting. As for Sakura and Syaoran, the process occurred almost every night. When the strange new communication appeared, they were both stunned at first, then learned how to use it properly.

During the cold lonely nights, Sakura would doze off often thinking of Syaoran and Syaoran would do the same after a hard day's training. They would meet at their usual spot their imaginations created for dreamtime had no boundaries. Sakura had already been sleeping for an hour before Syaoran had shown up. 

"You're late."

"Gomen ne."

"Yoshi Yoshi (It's okay)." She smiled.

In dreamtime, they sat beneath the Sakura tree beside each other blushing deeply. They discussed what usually happened during their day and tend to flirt with each other until something had called them away.

In this case, Sakura's alarm clock rang. Her face saddened, "Ja ne koi (lover/girlfriend/boyfriend)." Her image in dreamtime began to fade from being pulled back into the real world. Before she left their lips met then released. Sakura had returned to reality…and school would begin in thirty minutes. 

A/N: I'm really tired right now I'll probably write the next chapter after returning from Canada, unless I get an idea, I'll post something up tomorrow. Don't you just hate it when you get another idea for a fic, but you're still writing another one? Whatever, peace out. 


End file.
